Capture the Darkness
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: AU story where the Sins are a secretive crime syndicate and the Alchemists are a special forces unit out to capture them. Pairings include GreedEnvy, EnvyEd, EdRoy, AlEd, WrathEnvy, AlWrath and EdEnvyRoy. Expect yaoi obviously, bdsm, spanking, horror, tor
1. Chapter 1

OO;;;;; It's been FOREVER since I wrote anything! Does anyone even remember me? I would feel so sad if they didn't, but I wouldn't be surprised. ; Anyway after my extended vacation from writing I have come back fully obsessed with a new fandom Full Midget Alchemist! Er..Full Metal..Alchemist..eh heh heh.. Hey he's a runt what can ya do? I'm enthralled with Envy and I enjoy just about any pairing with him. After watching some of the anime and getting a few mangas I have decided to write fiction again! IF you don't recall who I am I will explain now, I write yaoi. YAOI people. So deal... o.o;

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA Envy would be the star, wear less than he does now and make out with Ed, Roy, Greed, Wrath, Scar, Hughes, just about any attractive male in the series, on a regular basis. Happy lil lemons keep falling on my head!

Summary: Just so you know this is an AU fic. Majorly au. The Sins are a highly secretive criminal power active in Central and it's surrounding cities, the only way to become part of the organization is to be born into the family and prove oneself through a special test, at which point the birth name is disowned and the name of a deadly Sin is ascribed to that person for the rest of their life (which can be cut short at the command of the leader.). Ed, Al (who is in his normal body.) Roy and the others are part of the police force set to track down and capture the Sins, dead or alive. The characters are different only in that I have assigned ages to them, in other words the Homunculus are not immortal creatures living from centuries past, but rather a complete set of stones will stop their aging process until the stones are removed or they are sealed and killed while powerless.

Warnings: This fic is set to contain Yaoi, violence and gore, slight supernatural themes and heavy bdsm themes, rape, death, unabashed humor at the expense of Ed's height, and eventual fluff and romance.

One last note: Characters will retain all their unique powers, it just makes them more fun that way, however since it's au I retain the right to use seals on the Sins the way one might seal a demon in other anime, such as YYH. Deal with it! P (And yes I use song lyrics for chapter titles if they fit a main scene in the chapter.)

Capture the Darkness

Chapter One

This Body's Left the Soul

Narrowed violet eyes glinted with malicious amusement at the frightened face of the pathetic creature chained to the wall. Nearly bare feet padded softly through the numerous pools of blood on the floor, many old, several newly laid down. A slender arm slid out, the wicked, crimson tinged dagger grasped in its hand striking expertly across the victim's throat, slicing through the jugular vein and ending the suffering that had lasted for well over six hours now. As blood gushed down the limp, ragged torso the figure turned, lifting the drenched blade to pale lips so that a soft tongue could slip out and take a generous lick from the cold steel.

Appreciative smiles and low chuckles greeted the youth who stood in the middle of the blood saturated room, the dagger still clutched in his hand. A light applause silenced the mirth as all eyes turned to a lone figure shrouded with in a sweeping black cloak.

"The boy has passed the final test, he has earned the right to become one of you. From this moment on he shall be known as Envy." A small cheer greeted the announcement as the boy offered a cocky grin to the veiled figure, whose voice faintly reminded him of sharp nails dragging over old glass, it had a very disturbing tone to it, not that he was afraid. He had waited all his life for this moment. Casting a wry grin to the form of his final initiation he chuckled, flipping the bird at the mass of broken bones, blood and torn flesh on the wall.

As he exited the room one of the figures who had been watching, a tall muscular man with intriguingly sharp teeth approached him, resting a large palm on his bare shoulder. That smile slightly unnerved him, but he didn't dare let his unease show for an instant, offering a glare of suspicion at the smirking man.

"Envy, you'll be working with me for a while till you learn your place well enough to be on your own." The man, whom the youth was quickly starting to think of as 'shark-tooth' smirked and squeezed his shoulder.

"I suppose I can tolerate that if I have to, but don't expect me to be your subordinate for long." He sneered at the taller male, flipping his long emerald hair over his shoulder and shrugging off the man's hand. His cocky attitude only garnered a chuckle from sharky and the hand was back all too soon in that uncomfortable position.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. Now let's head out, I have a lot to teach you. You may be proficient with those little daggers of yours but you'll need more than that to run part of this organization." The hand rubbed his shoulder, drawing a displeased grunt from his throat as the two of them headed up the stairs to another room.

"And what should I call you? You had better not be expecting me to refer to you as Sir or Master because if so you're seriously fucked in the head." The boy spat and tried to shrug out of the firm grip on his arm. It only grew tighter, almost painfully tight.

"For now you can call me Greed, but if you get too big for your britches don't think for an instant I won't bust your ass right back to where it belongs brat. So watch that pretty tongue or I'll have you screaming Master at my feet in tears." The hand suddenly changed against his skin, growing as harsh as Greed's voice had become, an unbreakable force clawing into his flesh and drawing blood to bubble out from between charcoal tinted talons. Envy stared wide-eyed at the change, too stunned and pained to believe what he was seeing. Greed chuckled over him and let his hand revert to a normal human appearance.

"Tonight you accept the first of the stones. Prove yourself to us all, and you will be given enough of them to be nearly indestructible. For now though we should get you a bandage." The shark teeth smiled down at him, and immediately he began to loathe the way they gleamed in the light.

Ghostly pale light filtered in between the thin drapes covering the windows of the long stone corridor. As his feet padded silently down the long hall he absently considered how lonesome the walk was through the dismal passage. Not a single adornment hung on the walls of the narrow path, and in the distance the bleak light from the windows ceased to penetrate, leaving him to plod into absolute darkness. He smirked as he stepped onward, alone within the black depths of this secretive chamber. Eventually he came to the door, his feet resting against the lush carpet seeping out from beneath the wood. Beyond the door was the room the rituals were held in, the room designed for one purpose alone, the Stone Rite.

He glanced at his bandaged arm with a scowl. That filthy Greed had taken it upon himself to wrap the boy's arm, but had used the opportunity to touch Envy's bare flesh as much as possible. The youth cringed in a mixture of loathing and distaste at the thought of spending any length of time under the grinning man's guidance. Still, the power he would gain, the control and absolute authority that could be his if he endured just a short while. Gripping the door handle firmly he pushed his way into the room.

Torches set into the wall at seven points in the walls of the room shed light upon the ornate glyph in the floor. Intricate lines crisscrossed and spiraled, darting towards the curved walls at sharp angles before doubling back in elegant loops. The ancient symbol was imprinted upon the stones with a dark red fluid, likely blood, laid down many times over the years. There was far too much to have ever belonged to just one individual at a time. Between each torch a different tapestry hung from two golden posts, jutting out of the wall to thrust the images toward the center of the room. Each one was painstakingly crafted to show the greatest detail in rich colors. He noted that every image was a tangled web of a particular sin. Demonic beasts and fountains of blood lined the edges and corners, mirror images of a red dragon encircling a six pointed star caught his attention next, between each set was inscribed the name of the sin, in a language he did not recognize. The most unnerving image loomed from the very heart of the woven curtain, a great set of doors were the next layer up, the unique image of the doors was unsettling enough itself but within the fanged maws rested a single eye. The pupil was slit, like his own, yet it was immensely wide, a madness seemed to overwhelm the clouded orb, but a very disturbing clarity was ever present in the image, as if the woven orb could actually see, straight into the depths of his core. Envy shuddered very faintly and turned his gaze to the figure in the center of the room.

"The Stone Rite is an act that shall alter your being forever my child. Once you consume seven complete stones you shall be completely indestructible, immortality will be yours and ultimate power will rest within your hands. Crush the world with it if it pleases you, but never forget that I granted you this gift, and I can rip it out of you at any time. If you accept the stone you become my child, my servant. Refuse this offer and you shall die before you leave this room. Come forward Envy, accept the power you have worked so hard for." That disturbing voice echoed eerily in the small room and disgruntled as he was, the boy couldn't deny that he wanted that power, and he wanted to live. He had come to far to die this young. Stepping into the heart of the small room he stood as tall as he was able to before the cloaked form.

"I pledge my services to you in exchange for the gift of the stone." He stared unflinchingly into the menacing gaze of the hooded being's eyes. A thin hand lifted, displaying a small crimson stone held between two spindly fingers.

"This is an incomplete Philosopher's Stone. You will eat it as I recite then stand before the image on the wall that responds. Only then will you receive the beginnings of your powers." A low chuckle followed as Envy nodded and offered his hand to take the stone.

"No! Open your mouth. You must eat the stones." He stared suspiciously for a moment before slowly parting his lips and allowing the slender digits to press the polished stone against his tongue. It felt strangely heavy within his mouth but as the glyph began glowing to the unfamiliar chanting being whispered around him he swallowed. The symbol began to crackle at the edges with energy and light, surging around the intricate swirls and sharp angles below his feet. It flashed all around him, then blazed out in a burst of electric pulses, illuminating one of the tapestries to his right. Envy stared in awed horror as the eye in the center bulged out from the fabric, wet and alert, the pupil constricted as it focused on his face, then shot open once more.

The words had ceased by this point, the only sound of the room the crackle of energy and his own hushed breaths. He stepped forward, his feet only slightly unsteady as he came before the eye. It's gaze pierced through him, sending blasts of chilling malevolence over his being. Inwardly he trembled, unaware that his shivering had become noticeable to the figure watching from the center of the room. Suddenly the eye widened even more, the dilated pupil enveloping the entire surface of the protruding orb as a shrieking howl and a black energy lashed out, coiling around his body. He screamed at the searing heat and freezing cold that bit into his flesh, unable to move he could only screech as a beast began to emerge from the eye's depths.

Thousands of open mouths, skeletons and gruesome twisted mockeries of human and demonic forms all jumbled together and jutted forth from scaled flesh like festering sores. Horns dotted the serpent like spine that trailed into a thick snake tail. two sets of monstrous arms and legs supported the beast that smiled at him with a wicked grin. The worst of all were the eyes, one half covered in scales and blazing with fiery light while the other remained completely bathed in a sea of dark colors, glowing only from the evil that thrived within. The thing spoke to him, once, in a thousand different tongues.

_"We are one _."

It surged forward, forcing itself inside of his convulsing body as he screamed around it. Following the path of the stone it filled his very being, causing him to writhe and claw at his own flesh in unspeakable pain for several minutes. The energy from the glyph and the eye pulsed and swirled around his body then exploded in a burst of light. When it dimmed the eye had sunken back into the cloth, the room had ceased to quake, and the boy stood stock still his eyes glowing and discolored from each other, one a brilliant white with violet tints, the other swathed in darkened tones. He smirked over his shoulder at the cloaked form.

"I am Envy."

The figure laughed, removing the hood of its cloak and bestowing a wicked smile upon the new Sin.

"Welcome my son. Now come, your mother has much for you to do."

Envy had stayed up well past dawn's first light listening to his mother's instructions. Though he hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours he didn't feel tired. He also didn't feel hungry. Absently he rubbed at his bare stomach, looking down as though it should offer up a reason for not having growled once in such a lengthy amount of time.

"There you are. I've been waiting for you to get your skinny ass outside for over an hour. What are you staring at your gut for?" Greed's irritatingly cocky voice cut through all of the boy's musings, drawing him reluctantly back to the outside world.

"I'm not hungry." He stated plainly, then glared at the smirking shark's mouth.

"Of course not! You're a Homunculus now little one. You can eat if you want to, but you don't need to." Greed's amused voice changed suddenly to an angry growling tone. "You do need to get your butt outside though. It's about time you learned how to fight with your newfound strength."

"And who is going to teach me ah?" Violet eyes narrowed dangerously. "I all ready know how to kill."

"That may be so, however you don't know how to fight should your prey be stronger than expected. Not everyone in the world is a weakling Envy." He sneered at the boy's scowl. "And I will be the one indulging in the pleasures of kicking your little ass all over the yard."

"Hah! You wish bastard." Envy's scowl deepened as he stalked past the taller sin, heading for the expanse of green field behind the large manor. Greed adjusted his sharp smile into a broad grin and followed the smaller figure, enjoying the view of Envy's skirted backside swaying faintly as the boy walked.

Outside in the sunlight, Envy finally got the chance to really take in his opponent's appearance. Greed was tall, a lot taller than the sin should have been allowed to be in his opinion. Spiky brown hair mirrored that damn jagged grin perfectly, a pair of reflective black sunshades settled between the rows of points on Greed's thick nose. The guy had a sturdy neck and a broad chest, certainly capable of packing power, and those arms looked pretty strong too. If the boy could find anything to stroke his own ego against it would be Greed's clothing. True enough he had to wear clothes that only made it that much harder to tell his gender from a distance, or up close, but Greed's tight leather and feather get up was downright laughable. Envy settled for an amused smirk.

"Say Greed? I never knew you borrowed your fashion sense from chickens." Taunting at the other, Envy slid his feet across the grass, crouching low while balling his fists at his sides. He caught the faint twitch in that glinting smile and broadened his own smirk in response.

"If that's the best you can throw at someone Envy then you'll have your ass handed to you by every opponent you face." Greed chuckled, watching the boy shift and charge forward. He readied his own defensive stance, leaning backwards to avoid the lithe form's initial attack.

Their bodies danced across the grass, the smaller of the two leaping wildly, arms and legs lashing out with powerful, but unfocused attacks. The target was hardly ever struck and even when a blow did connect it was batted away easily. Envy's rage began to fester as he continued to strike out in vain. Why his attacks were having no effect was infuriatingly mysterious to him. That is until Greed's fist came crashing into his stomach. He was hefted off the ground by the blow, his eyes opening wide in shock and pain. A sharp cough threw spit and a tinge of blood onto the tip of Greed's shiny left boot.

"Aww you got my shoe dirty little one." Greed tsked mockingly and lifted the boy off his fist by the hair. Envy growled in response, clawing at his hand while he just smirked. "You see? You need to be taught properly." He dropped the lithe form, slamming his knee into the boy's side knocking him backwards.

Envy stumbled, desperate to not fall in front of his attacker. He set his jaw, snarling as he ran back to meet Greed's oncoming rush. He twisted backwards when the sin's thick arm caught him under the jaw, tugging his body against Greed's chest while his neck was squeezed painfully in the iron like vice of the sin's arm. Struggling and gasping, he clawed at the flesh, rending it with his nails while his eyes bulged from the need to breathe. Greed's grip tightened even as he tore through the flesh, tendrils of blood spilling over his quaking hands while his feet kicked uselessly above the grass.

"You have much to learn my little one. I'll be teaching you everything from now on, my Envy." Greed's words were hissed softly into his ear. He tried to growl, or swear, but all he couldn't find the air required to make any sound. His dark pupils dilated wide, staring up at Greed's wickedly sharp smile. The taller sin tilted his head, allowing those dark shades to slip enough that his steely violet eyes could peer straight into Envy's own. The sadistic glint in the sin's eyes brightened as the two stared at one another. Greed's voice took on a dark edge Envy hadn't ever wanted to hear, one that sounded almost aroused, though venomously dangerous at the same time. "Oooh I like those eyes! Yeah that's more like it! Show me everything inside you Envy, my little bitch."

Somewhere under all the pain and panic, he found the rage bubbling and spitting within. Fury at his situation, at Greed, at himself for allowing his body to be trapped like this, all sent it surging out. One of his hands grasped at Greed's arm, squeezing with a strength he had never before possessed. As black clouds began to seep over his vision, he caught a glimpse of Greed's face grimacing, then he heard twin agonizingly sharp snaps and everything went dark.

When he eventually came to, he stared up at the sky in utter confusion. Hadn't his spine been broken just below his skull? Frowning groggily he silently cursed Greed. He blinked, coming out of his daze in a cold shock to find that he was naked from the waist down and something very sharp was stroking his bare hips. He slowly gazed down, his pupils dilating again at the sight of Greed's talon claws raking over his nude skin. He watched, fascinated and horrified as his flesh tore painfully, bled and then healed as though nothing had touched it. So he really did have some kind of immortality, well that explained his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed at the other sin, who was frighteningly lacking in clothing as well. He blinked, watching Greed's dark claws dance over his flaccid shaft, scratching a thin scarlet line down the pale skin that quickly healed.

"You lost to me bitch. Now you have to pay the piper." Chuckling, Greed sat up and loomed over the startled sin, catching Envy's wild punches in unyielding fists. He crushed the fragile bones, enjoying the screech he wrenched form the boy as he slammed the mangled limbs into the grass above Envy's head. He smirked, letting the bones heal before snapping them again. Using his other hand, he lifted the boy's right leg, setting it against his hip while nudging his thick erection against shuddering cheeks. His eyes peered hungrily over the rims of his glasses at the other sin, wallowing in the fearful look he had seen before, it was all encompassing to him. The pain and terror and hate mingled in that wide-eyed gaze drowned him in pleasure. He slid in, plundering the tensed body beneath his larger frame, relishing the agonized scream that tore from Envy's throat as he brutally rocked his hips back and forth, using blood and torn flesh as a lubricant to speed his thrusts.

Again he clenched his talon, crushing the bones of Envy's trapped wrists and grinding them into one another, the friction of the splinters adding to the pain blaring through the boy's lithe body. Envy trembled, screaming his pain to uncaring trees and clouds, the world moving peacefully about its own affairs while his pained body was savagely desecrated. Eventually Greed climaxed, spilling sticky wetness inside of him before pulling away with a contented sigh and a lopsided fangy smirk.

As Envy felt his body healing, his face contorted with a furious rage. He scrambled to his feet and slapped the smirk right off of Greed's face, or at least he tried. The taller sin caught his wrist again and twisted it, forcing the boy down for a dominating kiss. His lip healed, but the blood stain on his formerly wounded mouth remained. Wrenching away, he stormed back for the house, intent on ignoring Greed's taunting calls about another lesson tomorrow. He really hated that bastard.

"I'll show him! I need more stones, then I'll show him!" He seethed darkly, glaring into the mirror in his room while fixing his tangled hair. "No matter how many years it takes, I'll make him pay for this!"

To Be Continued

As Envy would say, "Yippy!" I finally got the first one finished! Expect the next chapter to be more on track with the entrance of the police forces special Alchemist Unit. There will obviously be a time lapse as well since this entire chapter happened a few centuries before Ed was even born. From here on out you can think of the Homunculus as ancient monsters, which is what they are anyway ne? Review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two all ready! oo; Yup. I lead a boring life ah? What else can I do? I want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. It's very encouraging to get such positive responses about my work.

Disclaimer: Again I do not own, the amazingly talented Arakawa san does.

Capture the Darkness

Chapter Two

This Should Be You

"You owe me one Colonel." A wide smirk curled the lips of the young man who sat completely relaxed in the chair opposite the large wooden desk that was the focus of the room. The boy wasn't overly impressive in stature, but what he lacked in height he made up for in attitude, as could be seen by the cocky way he grinned and the flash of conquest in bright golden eyes. Long pale blonde bangs fell to either side of the boy's young face, he looked far too young to be a member of the military's special police forces, but nevertheless he, and the strikingly similar looking young man beside him were there.

"You know something Full Metal? You almost frighten me when you say things like that." A soft chuckle escaped through the grin of Colonel Roy Mustang, better known as the State Military's Flame Alchemist. He frowned suddenly and eyed the two teenagers with a deeply serious expression. "But I'm sorry to say that any favors will have to wait. Something important has come up and I need the two of you on top of it as soon as possible." He pulled a file out from one of the drawers in his desk and set it on the smooth surface, opening it so the two boys could take a look at the photos. The younger of the two, though slightly taller, gasped and pointed a finger in surprise.

"That's Tucker! Why is he in the file?" The golden headed youth looked at his superior in shock, his bright eyes overflowing with disbelief.

"Al, please listen to me carefully, calm down and pay attention, both of you." Mustang's sharp gaze caught both boys, demanding the one try to breathe while the other to cease clenching and unclenching fists. "I know the both of you studied with Shou Tucker a few months ago for your research on bio alchemy. However, lately we've received concerned reports that Tucker's daughter has gone missing." He paused, ignoring the gasps from the boys before holding up an old document.

"Two years ago Tucker created a chimera that was capable of human speech. The only thing it said was that it wanted to die, and then it starved itself to death. Two years ago Tucker's wife vanished mysteriously. No one ever saw her leave in a car, or on the train, she left no messages with friends or relatives to say she was taking a trip anywhere. It was as if the ground had opened up and swallowed her whole one night. Now doesn't that sound strange to you?" The colonel sighed, giving the boy's a sharp glare. "Full Metal Alchemist, Immortal Alchemist, I want the two of you to investigate into the disappearance of Nina Tucker. If my suspicions are correct then we need to arrest him and confiscate his research. You two are the only ones he would willingly allow in the house and not suspect of being there for investigation. Good luck to you."

The two boys slowly walked to the large house where they had once studied and played at so freely just months before. The heavy weight of the investigation they had to make dragged their feet across the dirt. Finally the taller of the two glanced over at his silent companion.

"Brother, do you really think Mr. Tucker did that to his wife? Do you really think he made a chimera out of her? Or that he would do that to Nina?" Al's voice trembled softly as he spoke. His eyes were wide, filled with uncertainty and hope. The other boy glanced at his sibling, wanting to comfort but not sure how to given the circumstances. Al was always such a tenderhearted person. The boy had amazing fighting skill, was sharp-witted, amazingly astute with alchemy, but sometimes far too generous with people. He really wanted to believe that everything was going to be all right, even though the clues all pointed in the opposite direction.

"I don't know Al." He sighed, then approached the front door and knocked twice. "Tucker? Nina?"

The brothers glanced at each other before pushing on the door, surprised to see it swing open on its own. They crept cautiously through the darkened house, heading for the lab Tucker had shown to them on their last visit. Occasionally Al would call for Nina, but there was never any response, just the sound of his own voice echoing through the dark.

"Ed, where is she? Where is Mr. Tucker and Alexander?" Al's voice trembled, worry seeping into his tone.

"I don't know Al, that stupid mutt should have sneak attacked me by now. Let's keep going." He narrowed his eyes clenching a fist at his side the deeper they went. The unease in the air grew thick, almost choking him as they neared the door to Tucker's lab. Ed peeked his head around the open space, the light from a window giving him just enough clear vision to see kneeling legs on the floor inside. "Mr. Tucker?"

"Oh Edward hello, and Al, welcome back. I've just finished my latest creation, it's a chimera that can speak like a human." Tucker smiled at the two boys, his face was covered in small prickly hairs just like they remembered. The guy never seemed to shave much. The light was reflecting off his glasses so they couldn't make out the expression in his eyes without getting closer, though neither wanted to risk looking in that room. Ed sighed quietly before stepping forward, putting on a curious face.

"You mean you really did it?" He had to bite his tongue at the sight on the floor. It looked, so canine, except for the glowing eyes, the mop of hair on its head, and the terribly flat toothed smile it made at him.

"Yes, this just saved me from having to stop my work, when the grant money comes in I'll be able to do more extensive research without any worries. Now watch this." Tucker grinned arrogantly as he kneeled before the creature and patted its head. "This person is Edward." He explained gently as if speaking to a child. The chimera stared at Ed with its bright round eyes.

"Ed….ward?" It rasped the words, but still it was speaking. The sound made Ed's skin crawl. Tucker looked pleased.

"Very good." He chuckled softly as the chimera repeated his words and then began to chant Ed's name. "It's a fast learner don't you think? With the grant money I'll be able to incorporate all kinds of study for it, who knows how smart it can become!" He crowed as the two boys knelt next to the grinning creation.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Big Bruh…ther" It smiled at the shocked alchemists. Only Nina and Al had ever called Ed big brother. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously as Ed's worst suspicions were confirmed. He cleared his throat to get Tucker's attention.

"Mr. Tucker, when did you first get your license? When you made the first chimera that could speak like a human?" His voice was calm, controlled, but Al could see the tensed muscles in his brother's back and knew better than to assume the shorter boy was actually relaxed.

"That was two years ago." Tucker tilted his head at the boy curiously.

"And when did your wife disappear?" Ed continued, his voice starting to gain a sharp edge.

"Also two years ago." Tucker appeared nervous now, his fists were clenching at his sides.

"I have one last thing to ask you Tucker, what happened to Nina and Alexander?" Ed turned then, letting his voice and hard glare express just how much he knew to the man he had formerly looked up to. Tucker's expression crumpled under the exposure of his dark deeds.

"I hate perceptive people." He didn't even seemed fazed by the weight of his crime, just distressed that it had been found out. Ed slammed forward, shoving the man into the nearest wall. He snarled, furious and appalled at the unconcerned alchemist before him.

"You scum! Two years ago it was your wife and now you've made a chimera from your only daughter and a dog!" He balled the fist of his free hand, shaking with rage as Tucker smiled on him, the grin was relaxed but if one looked closely enough the mad glint behind the glasses would show the truth of the man's mind.

"Come now Edward, Al, you both have to understand. As scientists we have to move forward in our research. Human experimentation has always given way to progress, to the progress of medicine, of knowledge." Tucker rambled, grinning wider by the moment. Ed shook him, banging the man's skull into the wall.

"Shut up! Do you really think you'll get away with playing around with people's lives?" Al watched worriedly as his brother's grip tightened. If Ed wasn't careful he might break the man's arm, not that Al could really deny feeling that justifiable.

"People's lives?" Tucker laughed brokenly. "Yes playing with people's lives! Just like you! Isn't your arm and leg the result of playing with people's lives? You and I, we're exactly alike!" The man's laughter was cut short as Ed's fist connected solidly with his jaw, shattering bone and breaking the skin of his lower lip. He leaned back up against the wall, smiling despite the blood on his chin and the bruise forming above the skin from the cracked bone. "We're no different, you thought you could do it so you did! Even though it's forbidden, in fact because it's forbidden! You seek the same goals that I do!" Tucker gagged as Edward's fist struck his face over and over again.

"That's not true! I'm nothing like you! I would never!" Ed jerked to a stop as his brother grabbed his arm. He blinked away the tears in his eyes, staring down at the crumpled bloody figure on the floor.

"Brother, let's call the Colonel." Al held his older sibling close, tugging the shaking figure to the phone on the desk nearby. He watched as his brother dialed headquarters and asked for Mustang. It had been so hard for his brother over the years. When their mother had died the boys had thought they could bring her back to life with alchemy. They hadn't thought that the forbidden act of human transmutation was a crime, they were so grief stricken. She was all they had. When it went wrong, Ed had shoved Al away from the array, getting caught by it himself, Al had yanked him free in time to save his life. However, Ed had lost his right arm and left leg in the chaos. It hadn't been fair, they had given but not received, the Law of Equivalent Exchange had failed them and it wasn't right. Their mother was still dead, and Ed was disfigured. The boy now wore automail for his limbs, the weight of the metal making it difficult for his body to grow. Al had to admire his sibling though. The two of them were determined to find a way to get Ed's body back to normal. That was why they had joined the military and eventually the alchemist's special unit, to find out about the Philosopher's Stone and how to use it to get back Ed's arm and leg.

Tucker stared sadly at the chimera version of his daughter. He patted her head gently and uttered a sad sigh.

"Why doesn't anyone understand Nina?" He gazed at the glowing eyes of his creation and shook his head at it. "Why?"

Soft footsteps alerted him to a figure coming through the door. He again frowned and sighed. Another military officer, come to either interrogate him or at last take away his precious creation.

"Are you Shou Tucker?" This voice was hard, accusing and almost malicious. Tucker blinked, not recognizing the tone as one the military had used when speaking to him moments ago. He looked up, stunned to see a figure dressed in casual clothing and dark sunshades. He took in a breath as he watched the man draw near, the strange crisscrossed scar on his forehead giving him an even more disquieting look.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? How did you even get in past the officers you aren't with the military?" Tucker backpedaled against the wall, glancing outside at the prone figures on the ground. Through the rain falling against the ground he could make out the pools of blood surrounding their heads.

"Alchemists who stray from the path of God must die!" The damning voice was like thunder in his ears. He turned, eyes wide as the man placed a wide palm over his face. There was a surge of alchemic power and then everything around his ears exploded and his world went dark.

The man turned slowly, walking over and stroking the head of the confused chimera. He rested his palm on the creature's forehead, offering it an apologetic nod as it cried and called for its father.

"So terrible, I am sorry there is nothing I can do for you but to end your suffering. Go in peace to where God shall show you mercy." Again his arm charged out a large amount of energy, creating a small explosion within the chimera's skull. It fell limp to the floor, blood pooling around it and mingling with that of its father. The man walked out of the house, into the rain and left as quietly as he had entered, leaving the four bodies to be taken care of by the military later.

Ed and Al knocked at the Colonel's door early the next morning, both rubbing their eyes to get out all the sleep still clinging to them. When it opened a young woman with soft blonde hair and sharp hazel eyes stared curiously at them. Ed paused, his smile turning warm as he looked up at her.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, good morning." He almost chuckled at her stunned expression. She glanced from Ed to Al and gave them a small smile in return.

"What are you boys doing up so early?" She blinked, arching a thin blonde brow in curiosity.

"We came to find out what was going to happen to Tucker and Nina." Al jumped in, looking up at the woman hopefully. He and Ed both became worried when her expression grew grim and tight.

"Tucker was scheduled for trial after his license was revoked. However, last night they were both killed" She stepped past the shocked boys, striding down the hall as they ran after her.

"What? By who?" Ed cringed, this couldn't have happened!

"I don't know, I'm on my way to the location of the crime right now. You boys should stay here." She turned, cutting off their protests. "It's better that you don't see." She left them to comfort one another and hurried to get to Tucker's residence where the rest of the investigative team was waiting. When she arrived she could hear Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes arguing over the situation. The corpses had been covered and the area was thick with military personnel.

"They were in pieces, Maes, as if they had been blown apart form the inside." Mustang spoke grimly, staring at the body cover with a deep frown. Hughes glanced up at another, burly figure standing above him, scratching at his stubble-covered chin slowly.

"Are you thinking what I am Major Armstrong?" He glared through his glasses as the large man nodded once. The deep voice resonated with eerie confirmation.

"It's him."

People screamed and cursed amidst the thundering clatter of blunt objects breaking through glass and splintering wood. Above all the smoldering chaos two figures dressed in black stared down from the safety of a cathedral tower. The shorter of the two stared out with small expressionless white eyes, a single digit pressed to his large mouth. Thick arms connected to a bulbous body under his short neck and round, bald head. His companion was a tall, curvaceous woman with thick lustrous black hair and full painted lips. The woman's lilac tinted eyes narrowed as she watched the people of the city slaughter one another.

"Look at them Gluttony, so foolish aren't they?" She sneered at the smoking buildings while her companion childishly tittered about foolish people beside her. Soft footsteps echoed up the stair well behind them as an elderly man entered the small balcony, a pleased smile set into his features.

"You're quite right Lust, but that foolish quality can play into our plans so perfectly that even you have to admit it's useful." His aged voice cracked with a soft chuckle as the woman turned to smirk at him.

"Well if it isn't his holiness." She leaned against the railing, her ample breasts nearly bulging out of her tight dress. Gluttony chanted and tittered beside her like a happy parrot while flashing the old man a grin. "So sorry we had to bring you out here." She smiled as the elderly figure huffed.

"Yeah well when we're done here I'm going back to my city." He snorted softly and joined the other two in gazing down on the havoc below. Lust settled her hands on her round hips.

"I was concerned when that Full Metal boy and his brother messed up our plans, but as a result things here will be finished ahead of schedule. He was actually quite useful to us." She smirked as the old man let out a low chuckle.

"Yes, all you had to do was spread some propaganda to my 'followers' and this is the result." He snickered, leaning on the railing next to the woman.

"So much bloodshed and hatred. They rage against one another, staining their own land with the blood of their sister's and brothers. No matter how many times they repeat themselves they never learn from the past. Such pitiful fools." Her eyes narrowed as she watched several men attack a defenseless family in the street below with pipes and boards of splintered wood.

"But that's why we can do whatever we want with them." The old man shared a wicked smirk with the woman while Gluttony turned curious eyes to them both.

"Will a lot of people die Lust?" He queried.

"Yes I suppose they will, and no you can't eat them." She patted his round head like she would a small dog. While he sulked she glanced over to the other man. "Envy can you please get out of that body. The very sight of it and the sound of the voice is making me ill."

He laughed, alchemic energy crackling and sweeping over him as his body shifted into the scantily clad figure of a youth. He swept a half-gloved hand through his emerald hair, offering the woman a wide smile.

"What's wrong Lust? Don't like a little ambiance with your religious genocide?" He chuckled at her before he saw her face turn grim.

"You monster! What did you do with Father Cornello? What in God's name are you people?" The voice of one of the faithful followers cut through the air like a knife, wiping the smile from Envy's face instantly. He shared a mildly irritated look with Lust.

"What should we do with him?" She sighed as the younger male grunted and glared at the man.

"Did you hear that? He called me a monster! I am _so_ insulted." He growled softly, pausing only when Gluttony stepped forward, grinning and licking the lower lip of his great maw.

"Can I eat him?" Envy and Lust stared at the round being, sighing and shaking their heads at him. Gluttony was hopelessly hungry, all the time. Pained cries and the sounds of crunching sounded behind them as they looked over the city again. Envy glanced casually at his sister.

"I heard someone killed Shou Tucker over in East City." He blinked slowly as she arched a brow in his direction.

"The Sewing Life Alchemist? Who cares? He was just a minor alchemist anyway." She brushed a hand through her hair, hiding her amusement at her little brothers nearly frantic waving.

"I don't care about Tucker!" He snorted. "It's the killer, he's the same guy from before." His words brought a scowl to her face.

"East City is where the Flame Colonel is right now correct?" She sneered as she considered the military, always getting in the way.

"Uh huh. The Full Metal runt and his brother are there too." Envy snorted lightly, watching his sister grimace.

"Full Metal Alchemist, I really hate that he keeps getting in the way of our work, but he's actually proven useful despite the meddling and mother wants him alive." Her words drew a small smile to Envy's lips. "Mother has plans for those boys."

"Lust that was yummy!" Gluttony happily waddled back to them, blood and entrails staining his chin. The two of them curled their lips at the fat sin.

"Wipe your mouth after you eat!" She scolded, leaving the other to hastily clean his face while she turned back to Envy. "I don't know where this man came from or who he is but he can not be allowed to interfere with our plans. This city is just about finished so we'll go take a look I guess. What was our killer's name Envy?"

The small sin smirked at his sister. "From what I heard he's called Scar, apparently he has some kind of crossed 'x' on his forehead." His smile faltered at her next words.

"We'll look into it, oh and mother wants you to check in on Greed again. Try not to taunt him this time, just make sure he hasn't escaped." She smirked, watching the smaller boy growl and twitch with rage. Envy really hated his older brother. Ever since the boy had received his seventh incomplete stone he had been waiting to challenge Greed, but when that day had come, Envy had been given a cold slap to the face by reality. For every sliver of stone consumed after the seventh, the Homunculus grew in power. So while Envy had finally gained his entire set, Greed had been eating slivers here and there for years, gaining a power far beyond that of the boy's. Envy had foolishly challenged the older sin, and when Lust next saw him he was visibly shaken, she didn't know the details but from Greed's crowing to Pride later on he had given the younger male quite a beating.

Envy scowled as he watched his siblings leave the cathedral. He did not want to lay eyes on the wayward sin. The less he saw of Greed the easier it was to forget that bastard existed. He could still remember the humiliation he had suffered all those years ago.

He had demanded that Greed pay for belittling him constantly during the time he had worked with the shark-toothed ass, all the taunts and jabs at his ability and looks. Most importantly for the sexual abuse the bastard had forced him to endure. Greed always had a tendency to get as drunk as his body would allow and then come after the younger sin to work off his mild stupor in bed, or on the couch, or against a wall, or over the desk. Greed had been more than willing to oblige Envy in his wish for a fight, the two of them heading out to a vacant patch of rock behind their mother's latest mansion.

Envy had fought with everything he had, but his brother's body was too hard to wear down while he seemed to be far more winded by the blows Greed delivered. Eventually he had seen he was losing and in desperation he had started to change form, allowing the monster inside of him to break loose. Greed had seen the oncoming change and attacked before Envy could complete his transformation, snapping the boy's neck to break the alteration.

He had woken up pinned down across his sibling's knee, staring at the cracked ground below his nose. He struggled, screaming curses and threats at Greed, demanding that he be released from the humiliating position he was in, but his brother had just laughed darkly, teasingly calling him a spoiled little brat. He had been informed that his childish behavior was due for some serious punishment. That a snot-nosed, arrogant whelp shouldn't assume he could kick the ass of his superiors, unless he was willing to accept the consequences. Envy had hissed and spat, struggling to get free until Greed's fist tightened painfully on his wrists. He went still, not wanting to endure more broken bones.

His body had suffered a brutal beating then, Greed's talon claw striking his vulnerable ass in a way he hadn't known was possible. Sharp smacks caused his legs to kick out violently as he growled and bit down on his tongue to keep from yelping. Then suddenly the smacks turned to painful scratching as Greed tore through the clothing and flesh covering his ass, drawing screams from his throat as the flesh and muscle gave way as easily as the cloth had. His brother tossed his bleeding body to the ground, offering him a jagged grin before explaining about the relation between the stones and their powers. He turned, walking away with an amused laugh while Envy healed and fumed.

Not long after that Greed had secretly tried to break out on his own. He stopped reporting to mother, made it impossible to track his movements and even tried to kill Pride when mother had dispatched the sin to find the shark-toothed deserter. Greed hadn't expected Pride to be working with Lust and Gluttony though, the three of them brought him in to mother and Envy had personally gloated as the older sin was sentenced for his crimes. To Envy's dismay Greed was only sealed for punishment. He had hoped the bastard would be killed but the woman still had use for him at some later date supposedly. He was furious when he heard, but since mother had charged him with keeping a check on Greed's imprisoned being he had to keep his anger hidden. She could easily punish him for showing distaste with her orders. So he kept a check on the older sin, taunting his former abuser, kicking at his prone body, weak and bound in the sealing room. He had to be thankful that each of them required a specific array for sealing, otherwise he couldn't torment the other sin as much.

He smirked as he headed out of the battle torn city, making his way towards Central, the capitol of Amestris, where Greed waited, sleeping deep below the city within his seal.

To Be Continued

Waugh! –passes out- Can you believe I wrote all this in four hours? Oo;;; Me neither.


	3. Chapter 3

Again I want to say thank you for the reviews. I know that some people felt the last chapter was too close to the cannon, however I did state that I pull a lot from there. Don't expect for it to stay that way though, things will swing out then curve back in and swing out again. I suppose you could think of the cannon as a straight line that my fic is going to dance in and out of, best way I can describe it.

Disclaimer: Like I said if I owned FMA Envy would be the star and everyone else would stalk his skirted rear.

Capture the Darkness  
Chapter Three  
You'll Never Hear Me Crying

Deep beneath an abandoned building in Central City rested a labyrinth of empty corridors and dark rooms. Dim green light dimly shone down on the cold stone tiles, granting the chilled passageways a sickly welcoming illumination. Only skilled feet could make the dangerous path through numerous traps and dead ends to delve into the darkest section, the heart of the maze. Feet skilled such as Envy's were. He had picked and tiptoed his way to the bowels of these chambers many times over, and once again he was plodding through to the last room, where such a precious sight awaited him.

His lips curled back into a smug sneer as he laid eyes on his former tormentor. Greed lay helpless within the center of the dealing array, thick arms and legs bound by simplistic leather straps. That touch had been merely for humiliation, but it worked oh so beautifully. Though Greed had not been forced to choke up any stones, the sealing array sapped at his strength, devouring the sin's will to move or fight like a ravenous beast devoured its kill. It was so amusing to know that all anyone had to do was drag Greed out of the array and the sin would be good as new but for now, he was as helpless as an infant. Envy sauntered up and kneeled before Greed's prone form, smiling as their eyes met between the tinted glass of the bastard's shades.

"Hello Greed. It's been a little while since I last visited you, I hope you haven't been too lonely down here without me." He blinked when the older homunculus laughed. Maybe Greed had finally lost his mind, if he ever had one to begin with.

"You really think I would miss the company of an irritating little bitch like you? Come off it Envy, how many times do I need to say this? Get your skinny ass out of here." Greed snorted, glaring menacingly at the slender sin. Inwardly he was smirking as he watched Envy's teeth grind together. In an instant the younger male had leapt up and viciously cracked Greed'' skull into the floor with the heel of his foot. Despite the blood seeping out of one corner of his mouth, Greed still grinned in his smug, shark-like way.

"Nice, kicking the shit out of me when I'm absolutely helpless, what a tough guy you are little one. Do you feel safe here, within my array?" He continued to grin, licking his lip to savor the taste of his own blood. Envy's fists clenched at his sides, his lithe frame shaking with rage. He darted forward, grasping Greed by the hair in order to wrench back the other sin's head threateningly.

"Shut up! Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this day ah? All those times you forced me to do your dirty work just because you felt it was a job beneath you! The nights you pinned me down and tore my ass apart with your damned prick! Every time you laughed in my face, mocking my work and abilities. I've waited so long to pay you back for every single insult Greed!" He growled, shaking the other homunculus roughly. To his shock Greed only smiled and chuckled.

"So that's it? You still think you can get back at me for all that?" His smile turned into a sharp frown as he drew his body up on his knees, yanking his head back, leaving several hairs clenched within Envy's fist.

"All right Envy, lets assume for a minute here that you do pay me back for everything I've done to you. Lets assume you do kick my ass all over the room, even kill me once or twice. You had better be prepared for when I'm set free. I'll hunt you down first thing when I get out of here and make you suffer all over again." He smirked at the boy.

"You know she left the stones I have correct? Think about it, I am getting out of here eventually and while you've been gaining strength little by little over these last fifty years, you're still centuries behind me, weakling." He leaned in close, his breath hot on the other sin's flesh. "And think about this, I'm not even the strongest among all of us. Do you even know which is the eldest? Have any of them ever treated you any better than I did?"

Envy glared, pulling away though he was too stunned to speak. He hated to think about it, but Greed had a point.

"You always get the unimportant missions correct? And when you are involved in something worthwhile you have to go as a subordinate to one of the others. They don't think you can handle it on your own, even your dearest mommy still considers you a child Envy. That's all you'll ever be in their eyes, a short-tempered, whiney brat." Greed smiled, watching as the other sin slowly sank to the floor, staring off at the far wall with a pained expression.

"I was the only one who ever treated you as anything but a baby, but how do you show your gratitude? You fight me, hiss and spit like an angry alley cat and try to kick me when I'm down. Such bad manners kid, I thought you had been taught better by your mother. It's true though, isn't it? I'm the only one that's ever treated you like an adult aren't I?" Greed leaned in, his voice barely a whisper in Envy's ear. The other nodded slowly, his breath soft and short. Smirking, Greed continued, knowing that even now he still had control.

"You shouldn't be so angry at me anyway. I always gave you the chance to fight back, or to leave. You could have gone to work with Lust or Pride. Face it, you willingly rolled over and spread your legs for me. You wanted it. Otherwise you would have left, hell you even pleaded with me to let you stay that one time? Remember? When I was going to send your ass back to your mother for disobeying me on that job?" He chuckled softly at the warring emotions crossing through Envy's violet eyes. The pain, fear, denial, confusion, it was so refreshing to watch the boy writhe under his thumb even when he was in this state.

Envy tried to speak but he couldn't find the words to voice his thoughts. He felt stiff and weak, it was always so hard to try and battle Greed's logic, maybe because part of it was truth, but it couldn't be the truth. He shook his head slowly, blinking when the smirking sin leaned in and nuzzled his cheek.

"Shh now Envy, don't be like that. You were always my favorite. I'll tell you a little secret babe. Did you know that when you were still shitting your diaper I was making your mommy squeal? But you know what? You squeal so much louder and better than she ever could. I promise you when I get out of here, you'll make those sweet sounds for me again." Greed's slick tongue slowly trailed up the side of Envy's pale cheek. "Every single night."

Envy jerked away, wiping at his face furiously as he stalked out of the room, he could hear Greed's oily laughter following behind him all the way down the hall. He bit into his lower lip, chewing it till it bled. A surge of emotion overtook him and he broke into a run, his feet beating the hall and stairs as he fled to one of the old bedrooms on the third level. He threw his body onto the aged mattress, clawing at the pillow as the dust resettled around him. His shoulders shook as he tried to fight back the frustration. How did it always end up that he left that room angrier than he had entered it? Greed always had the upper hand.

The sad thing was, that the cocky ass was right to some extent. None of the others treated him like little more than a child. Sloth was always trying to baby him, so he usually avoided her like a plague. Lust watched over him like a hawk when they were working together, constantly double-checking his every move. Gluttony would trade 'jokes' with him, or try to share a meal sometimes, which made him nearly puke whenever he heard the round sin crunching anymore. The fact that Gluttony was the only one who seemed to see him as an equal was possibly more depressing than the fact that Pride utterly ignored his existence unless ordered to impart information to him by mother. Envy scowled, then flopped over and shook his fist at the ceiling.

"Damn that bastard! Why does he always have to be right?" He sighed, settling into a familiar depressed mood. He was rarely happy anymore. His moods switched back and forth between insanity, rage and sorrow. Through it all the beast locked inside clawed his mind and soul, shredding any shadows of his former life, his former joy at just being. In a few more centuries, maybe even decades, would there even be a shadow left of what he had once been? He slowly let his eyes close, trying to fall asleep. He didn't need it, but sometimes it was the only way to escape his private Hell.

"Brother I don't like this place, It's creepy." Al glanced nervously over his shoulder back into the darkness, he couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on his back.

"Yeah I know Al, I don't like it here either. You heard Hughes though, Scar was last seen in this area and if he's the one who killed Nina then I want to be the one to take him out." Ed's golden eyes narrowed into thin slits, he clenched his automail hand into a tight fist.

"But Ed, what are we supposed to do if we find him? How do you expect to beat him alone?" He blinked, coming to a stop behind the shorter boy.

"Hey, I'm not alone. I've got you, that's all I need." Ed offered his brother a reassuring smile. Truthfully he wasn't sure what he planned to do if they actually did find Scar inside this catacomb maze. "Were a perfect team Al, you're defense and I'm offense, we work together and nothing can stop us? Not even Scar." Ed smirked and took another step forward. He blinked as the ground sank under his foot. "Huh?"

A low rumbling sound echoed in the distance, Ed and Al glanced back, then stared at one another and shared nervous smiles. A large slab lowered into the passage just behind them, rows of sharp, blood-crusted iron spikes jutted out from the gigantic block. The two boys gaped, then screamed as the rock began sliding forward in their direction. They sprinted down the hall, the spears hot on their heels as they traded blame back and forth between each other. At length they rounded the corner at the end of the hall, barely making it before the spikes smashed into the wall.

"Well, there goes our exercise for the week." Ed joked lightly, clapping Al on the shoulder only to find his brother staring at him lamely. "What?"

Envy shot up out of bed, the thundering echo of a crash ringing in his ears. His eyes were wide as he scrambled from bed and raced down the halls and stairways. The gnawing fear at the back of his mind frantically insisted Greed had somehow broken free and was lurking around every blind turn to pounce on him. He ran on, only stopping when he could peer into the room and see the other sin looking at the ceiling in confusion. Envy turned back and leaned against the wall, frowning as he thought.

"If It's not Greed then it has to be an intruder. Probably the damn military dogs." He growled, clenching a fist in frustration. "I can't let them find Greed. Guess I'll just have to deal with them myself." A slow smirk curled his lips as he padded softly toward the upper levels.

Scar paused at the next open chamber he came across. There was a large array in the center of the floor, made from blood. By the look of it the symbol had been created some time ago, but it had taken several lives to place it on the floor by the thickness of the lines and the sheer size of the array. He glared into the room, holding his torch higher so that he could look for any other clues. Alchemists were sickening to him when they turned to this path, using human lives for their own personal gain. He had to bring all of them to justice, for their crimes they had to be punished.

"Well, well, so you're the one poking your nose where it doesn't belong. You know you shouldn't be here, this place doesn't concern you. It's been abandoned for decades." Scar looked up, somewhat surprised to see a lithe figure emerging out of the darkness ahead of him. It flashed a menacing smirk his way, its inhuman eyes reflecting the light from his torch within catlike pupils. Dark hair draped down its barely clothed body and despite his best efforts he couldn't be sure if it was male or female. It placed one fist on its right hip, tapping the stone floor with bare toes.

"I would have thought the others had taken care of you all ready, but I guess Ill have to do it now. Pity, I really hate fighting, but if I have to clean up after them then I will." Envy smiled, then charged at the human, he may have a hard time fighting Greed, but Scar was no Homunculus.

Their bodies jerked and danced across the room, trading blows and avoiding deadly strikes from each other. Scar's right arm was glowing, the intricate array branded onto his flesh pulsing with alchemic light. Envy had changed his right arm into a blade, attempting to sever the man's limbs with each vicious lunge.

The human managed to evade his opponent's strike, grasping onto the transmuted limb with his crackling palm. He snarled at the struggling creature, clenching his fist tighter around the trapped limb. In an instant the appendage had been blown off, the force of the energy sending Envy flying to the other end of the room with a pained screech. Blood spurted from his shoulder as he writhed momentarily from pain. As the wound healed and a new arm sprouted into place he looked back at the startled man.

"You're going to regret that bastard." He stood up slowly, clenching his fist again as he stalked forward. Scar took up a defensive position, his arm snapping and popping with energy. He glared at the oncoming beast.

"What are you?" His question was swallowed by a sudden rumbling sound as two young boys came bolting into the room from another door, which was soon smashed apart by a large rolling boulder. The boys yelped, diving in different directions as the mass of rock careened across the room and crumbled the opposite wall. Everything stilled as the dust settled and then four pairs of eyes all took in the situation. Al and Ed jumped to their feet, ignoring the annoyed sin in favor of facing off against Scar.

"You killed Nina! You're coming with us Scar to face trial for your actions!" Ed glared, pointing at the quiet man as menacingly as he could. Al stood grim and silent behind him, backing his brother up one hundred percent. A loud cough turned their attention to the pissed off figure behind them.

"Why the hell does everyone have to show up here ah? I don't recall leaving a welcome mat out at the door." Envy glared at the boys, padding around them to point at Scar. "I had him first kids so you'll have to wait in line. Ill let you have the body if you behave like good little boys and get out." He smirked at them.

"He's coming with us! We have jurisdiction here anyway as military officers!" Ed snarled, annoyed that this person was trying to keep him from his goal.

"Military? Why would they hire a pip-squeak like you?" Envy blinked, somewhat stunned that children could be part of the meddlesome government police force.

"Who are you calling a pip-squeak you pathetic excuse for a palm tree!" Ed raged, waving his arms around and nearly frothing at the mouth. His brother gently restrained him, laughing in slight embarrassment.

"Palm tree?" Envy gaped, then snorted. It was at that moment that the ceiling began to rumble. All three glanced up, then over to Scar who was literally bringing the building down on their heads. They had little time to do more then shout as the upper floor collapsed, bringing down the walls of the above ground levels with it. Al crouched with his brother who rapidly clapped his hands and created a dome over their bodies. Envy unfortunately was crushed under the weight of the numerous rocks that slammed into the aged chamber, cracking the floor beneath and continuing down into deeper levels.

As stone and glass smashed through the ceiling, Greed barely managed to roll to one side, blinking over the rim of his shades in surprise at his good luck. The array had been broken in half all the way through. A wide toothy smirk slid into place as he began to worm his way to the edge of the floor. All he had to do was throw himself into the room below.

Amidst the vast amount of rubble and dust settling in the room a large granite fist surged up toward the gaping hole in the ceiling, freeing two blonde youths from the pile of stone and wood. Al slowly took in the damage while Ed frantically scanned the area for Scar. He shouted, striking the ground with his automail fist.

"Damn it! He got away Al. It's all that stupid palm tree's fault! If he, or she, whatever if they hadn't of been in the way we would have caught him!" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. His brother sighed beside him.

"Hey brother? Speaking of that person, do you think they survived the collapse?" He frowned at the towers of crumbled debris, nervously chewing his lower lip. Ed winced, thinking better of his fury in light of the unnamed person's likely death.

"Maybe, he could have gotten away, he seemed like he knew this place pretty well after all. Just in case though, we should see if we can dig him out." He dusted off his black top and strode toward the nearest pile, clapping his hands and setting them against the stone to move the wreckage. Al followed suit, scribbling intricate arrays on the stones before touching them and sliding them piece by piece into a neat stack against the far wall.

"Hey Al, look at this! I found some old books under all these stones. I wonder if It's part of the researchers notes on whatever they studied here." Ed tapped his chin while pulling several of the cracked tomes out of the mess. Most of the books were torn and dirtied, but it wouldn't be hard to fix that with a little alchemy.

"I think they were studying alchemy brother, did you notice the huge array on the floor earlier? It looked like it had been drawn with blood." The younger boy shuddered faintly, uncertain about the history of this dark building, and even less certain that he wanted to delve into that past. Ed frowned deeply, stacking book after book beside him.

"If that's true Al, then we need to find out exactly what they were up to. We should take these back with us." Ed finished gathering the books and set a few pieces of broken wood and stone around them. He clapped his hands, then made a small crate with wheels around the tomes for easier transport. His brother smiled, then let out a sharp gasp.

"We forgot that person! They might still be trapped under one of these piles! Come on they may need our help!" He frantically started drawing arrays again while Ed scrambled to clear more rubble. As they were working some of the stones in a pile a few feet behind them began to shake and roll, before the entire mound of rock exploded from the force of an angry kick. The grumbling, cursing figure of the person they had been hunting for strolled out, dusting off its skirt and stomach while shaking a fist at the ceiling.

"Damn military bastards! Can't build anything worth shit! It's a wonder this whole fucking place didn't drop flat!" Envy snarled and glared at the ceiling as though it would wither in fear under his hot gaze. He eventually turned around to look at the two boys, his lips pulling back over his small fangs. "And you! You gave him a chance to escape! You know I was going to let you both live but now, I think Ill take your heads instead of his!" The sin charged at them, his arms transmuting into twin scimitars as he neared the startled pair.

Ed and Al had barely enough time to duck and roll under the precise slashes, the hair on their heads getting shaved a few inches in some spots as they dove across the ground. Al desperately whipped out his chalk and began to draw on the floor while his brother turned and raced back toward their attacker. He focused on getting the array correct, ignoring the sounds of Ed's transmuted automail blade clashing with the twin blades of their assailant.

"Now brother!" As soon as Ed heard Al's shout he leapt to the side, leaving a startled homunculus to take the full force of the rushing stone block that pressed his slender body into the wall and then toppled it, raining bricks onto him. The two boys grabbed their cart of books and ran as quickly as they could to get out of the building before they were attacked again.

Greed smiled as he strolled through the darkened recesses of the building. Not even Envy had prowled this deep into the facilities myriad of passages and labs. While the boy had known that some form of research went on in the building, only Greed and a few select others knew exactly what type of research and testing was done here.

The homunculus paused before a room with several large cages embedded into the walls. He offered the snarling occupants a wide shark-toothed grin. Strolling forward with confidence he faced each set of glowing eyes and held his arms out in welcome.

"Hello there. I'll offer you all one chance. Join with me and well bring Hell to the humans above. Refuse me and Ill slaughter you where you stand." He smirked, letting his hands transform into wicked black talons. The flesh glinted like finely polished steel in the dim light from the sickly green lamps. There was silence for a moment in which he stepped forward again, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "I could use a good work out."

"I'll join you." He turned to face one of the cages, smiling almost warmly at a slender woman with strange markings down the side of her face and neck. He walked to her cage, slicing through the bars with a single swipe of his claws.

"Me too." A deep male voice sounded from the back of the room. Greed smiled wider as he headed back to it, his ears detecting the shuffle of footsteps at his sides.

"I'll go as well."

"And I!"

Envy threw the rubble from his body. That had been twice now he had been squished. He scowled, furious that not only had he been flattened again but that the brats had escaped! Perfect, now he had lost all the trespassers and the building had collapsed. He didn't dare hope the damage on the surface levels had gone unnoticed. By the next morning the place would be swarming with military dogs, all investigating into the causes of the destruction. He was going to have to figure out a way to move Greed.

"Oh shit!" Violet eyes flew open wide as the sin raced back to where Greed had been sealed. He pleaded with the silent halls for the other sin's room to have been unaffected by the chaos. The sight of the half smashed, and more importantly empty room forced him to his knees. He panted, nervously glancing around before bolting back up to the surface.

"Damn! Greed's free again. I've got to report this to mother. She's going to be pissed." He grumbled as he darted over rooftops in the slumbering city. At least if he faced her wrath and unpleasant punishments he would be safe from Greed. The other homunculus wouldn't dare go near the woman when she hadn't been the one to release him. Eventually he would face the other sin again, but for now retreat was a better option.

Ed sighed and shoved another book to the side of the coffee table. He and Al had been reading ever since they got back to their apartment that night. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon and they still hadn't found out much. Well, unless you counted animal research on chimeras much, but they had studied that with Tucker.

"Brother look at this. There are notes in this book by a man named Marcoh. It says here that the research in the deeper labs was unknown to all but a select group. It was still primarily chimera research but-brother, they were using humans." Al's voice faltered as he looked up at Ed. The two of them instantly thought back to little Nina Tucker, wincing and scowling in turn at the twisted images of her transmuted form.

Ed took the book and flipped forward a few pages, arching a brow and gasping as he read. Al leaned over, his amber eyes curious at the sounds of startled shock coming from his sibling.

"Al, this guy Marcoh, he wasn't researching chimeras himself, he was researching something else. The Philosophers Stone." Ed glared at the book, his eyes focusing on the list of researchers and their projects scrawled across the page. Marcoh was the sole alchemist studying the stone.

"This is it Al, our next lead. Were going to find out everything we can about Doctor Marcoh."

To Be Continued

UGH another chapter done at last…Yippy! Thanks to Red for beta-reading for me this time and to Duck and Bey chan for doing it before!


End file.
